All Because Of Her
by lucy the Big Time Rush lover
Summary: Ok so I wrote this because it inspired me from the recent episode that just came out when Jo comes back. So excited to find out what Kendall does. I'm going to continue it when I know what happens in the next episode! Well love you Rushers and hope you enjoy:)3


**Ok so I wrote this because it inspired me from the recent episode that just came out when Jo comes back. So excited to find out what Kendall does. I'm going to continue it when I know what happens in the next episode! Well love you Rushers and hope you enjoy:)3**

_**All Because of Her**_

When he started thrusting into me I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to release.

"Oh fuck " I hear him say as he released his seed into me.

He then fell on my chest. All sweaty and hot. It felt as if his body was ranging over hundred degrees.

"Lucy that was the best fuck I have ever had since Jo left." said Kendall finally pulling out of me and getting off of me.

"Yeah Kendall you were pretty good yourself. Hopefully we can do that some other time, but not here, not in my apartment anymore because my parents are going to come and stay for the weekend."

"Well in my apartment either. James or Katy or even my mom can walk in on us any moment." said Kendall while putting on his cloths.

"Ok Kendall we'll talk about it later ok. Text me?!"

"Yeah Lucy I will. See you later babe."

When he left I started to think about what had just happened a few moments ago.

The moans..the kisses...the touches...the sucking.

I started to get horny once again and all those amazing thoughts started going through my mind.

...

When Kendall got here about a few hours ago him and I started to watch a movie.

We were watching " The Woman in Black" when I got scared and started cuddling next to him.

He put his hand behind my back and started to nip and my earlobe.

"Kendall, baby, can you please stop?! Haha that tickles and I want to watch the movie!"

"Come on baby were all alone."

"But Kendall what about the movie?!"

"Baby the movie can wait!" Kendall says whispering into my ear making the hairs of my back stand up with his hot breath into my ear.

"Ok then Kendall!" I say while stopping the movie and turning it off, leaving the whole apartment black.

"So where do you want to do it?! Here and now on your couch or on your bed?!" he says with his sensual voice and starting to twirl my hair as he always does before we have sex.

"How about we start off here and then go to my room?!" I say with excitement in my voice now that I'm turned on.

"Ok baby however you like." Kendall said and then he began to kiss me.

He started to heat up the kiss and started to run his tongue on my bottom lip.

I then opened my mouth a bit wider so he can have more access. Before I know it he slips his tongue into me and we both start fighting for dominance. As always, he wins and then we just continue with out very intense kiss.

He then pushes me down onto the couch and I can feel his huge erection pressing into my stomach.

"Wow Kendall, so hard already?! You are such a horny bastard haha." I say while he's kissing me on my neck and sucking knowing that he for sure is going to leave a mark there.

"You see baby how you turn me on?!"  
Kendall says pressing down harder onto me and now I know he's to his full 7in penis.

"Yeah I can tell."

Kendall then starts to strip. First his shoes then his socks then his shirt and finally his pants.

"Hmm baby your so hot!" I say to him feeling his abs.

"I would say the same but, you still Have your cloths on, I think we should get you out of them!" Kendall says with that lust look in his eyes he always gets.

"Ok Kendall but you got to do all the work."

Before I no it I'm just left in my panties and he's sucking very hard onto my left nipple.

"Uhhh Kendall! Hmmm" I moan out feeling that pressure in my stomach when I'm about to climax.

Kendall then moves down his hand and touches over my panties.

"Wow baby, your so wet."

I moan out just with the feeling of his fingers over my panties.

He then pulls them down very slowly making me desperate and wanting him to connect his fingers to my vagina.. fast.

Kendall then takes his boxers off and I can see his big dick. By the sight of this , this makes me extra horny.

"Wow baby, your beautiful." I say to him and he comes over to me and pulls me into another kiss.

Kendall then grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder oven though were both naked.

"Baby I can't wait till we get to your room. Ima ride you so hard your going to be sore in the morning and the only thing your going to remember is my huge dick thrusting into you." Kendall says and this makes me shiver with excitement.

When we get to my room he troughs me onto me bed and all I can think of is man... I do like it rough.

Kendall closes the door behind him then comes over to me.

He started kissing my once again and then I feel his fingers in my opening. I moan between his lips and I can feel him smiling while he pushes him middle finger deeper into me.

"Kendall..I'm...Going...To...Cum!" I scream out as I feel another finger inserted into me and moving in a rhythm that takes me over the edge in a few seconds.

"Hey Lucy, want to return the favor?!"

I always want to please Kendall so I do whatever it takes to please him.

First I take a hold if his dick and them I put it into my mouth.

"Hmmm Lucy!"

Then I start to suck on it. Even though I feel like I'm going to gag because his dick is all the way to the back of my throat, I pull it in even more.

"Lucy I'm going to cum!" says Kendall pulling in my hair.

I fell his release in my mouth. The warm, sweet taste of his semen entering my mouth. I swallow all of it.

"Oh my god Lucy. Wow best blow job you have done in a while." Kendall says while still panting.

As I go over to him to give him a kiss he then turns over and is on top of me. He started to grab my breast and then he inserts me.

"UHHH! KENDALL!" I scream as I feel him enter me with all his might.

When he started thrusting into me I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to release.

"Oh fuck " I hear him say as he released his seed into me.

This memory for sure I'm going to keep it forever I tell myself.

I get out of bed and get dress then I get ready to leave my apartment.

...

It was now around 1 in the afternoon and I ran into Kendall in the 2nd floor.

"Hey baby" Kendall says to me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey Kendall." pushing the elevator button so we can go to the lobby.

"So when is our next fun moment going to be baby?" says Kendall grinning getting closer to me.

The elevator door opens and we both step in.

"How about tonight, my place. It's still Friday and my parents come till tomorrow afternoon." I say while I push the button for the lobby.

"Ok then Lucy. Hopefully it's as amazing as today." Kendall says to me while grabbing my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.

The kiss was amazing. It began off slow then started to began intense it was then when I heard a woman's voice.

"Kendall?!" she asked while Kendall's lips detached from mine.

"Jo?!" Kendall said.

**Well there you go Rushers! I really do hope you like it;) leave a review and well yeah till next time;)!**


End file.
